Jackie Chan Adventures: Altered Fillers
by YAXON
Summary: Companion fic to Jackie Chan Adventures: Altered. This will be where you'll find JCA:A's version of the canon fillers, and any extra scenes that might come up. Will be accepting requests further down the line, just don't go crazy with 'em right now. Fillers will be much shorter.


**Just a heads up: I'll be pumping out fillers during the school year. These will be shorter than regular chapters. A LOT shorter. It's for my sanity's sake; I just can't work on bigger stuff while school's in session. I planned on saving these for post-series, but it can't hurt to start getting these out now. I won't remember all of them by the time we do reach that point, and there ARE plenty of Season One and Season Two fillers to do, if I don't have any ideas that aren't too spoiler-y of future seasons. And of course, there's you guys. I'll be taking requests as time goes by, just don't go insane with them yet. **

** Fillers will vary. Sometimes they'll just be a few scenes, and sometimes they'll be short episodes. This first filler falls under the former, as I didn't want to do anything too extraneous yet. Each filler will have a summary at the beginning, and if there's any notes, they'll be at the end. This AN is just to announce how things will proceed in this companion fic, and this is it for now. Enjoy! Ja ne. **

**Summary: Though a slightly dysfunctional one, the elemental Demon Sorcerers are still a family. They're loyal to one another (to a degree), are comfortable enough to go to each other with their problems (or just irritate the heck out of one another), and are there for moral support when each of the Demon Portals are opened and closed. Well… it depends on one's definition of 'support'… **

_Po Kong -_

Seven figures surrounded a swirling vortex that led to the human world. Six of them appeared envious. The largest among them appeared very amused.

"Well, it appears I shall be the first," Po Kong the Mountain Demon rumbled enthusiastically.

Hsi Wu's wings flapped as he hovered there in the air.

"No fair! Why do you get to go first?!" Hsi Wu screeched annoyingly. "It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Hsi Wu." Tso Lan deadpanned, staring dully at his airborne brother. "The Panku Box was solved in such a way that Po Kong was the first to be set free. As long as the Panku Box remains in Shendu's hands, we will all be freed. Do not be so impatient. We have waited centuries for this to happen. What's the harm in waiting a little longer…?"

Hsi Wu crossed his arms and looked away, muttering curses under his breath.

"I guess," he grumbled.

Xiao Fung looked up at Po Kong and smiled good-naturedly.

"Have fun, dear sister! If all goes to plan, we will be joining you shortly!"

Tchang Zu snorted indignantly.

"Not quite. Our Portals are scattered all over the world. Shendu was fortunate this one time. I still do not trust that incompetent, overgrown lizard."

For his snide comment, he was barraged with two orbs of water. He growled angrily at the petty assault.

"Have a little more faith in Shendu," Bai Tsa returned her brother of Thunder's heated glare. "We will all be set free eventually."

Dai Gui smashed a fist into the floating rock he was perched on.

"Dai Gui wants out now!"

"Patience, Dai Gui." Tso Lan once more tried to restore order. Turning to the largest of the Demons present, he said, "Go forth and take back your domain, Po Kong."

Po Kong chortled as she floated closer and closer to her Demon Portal.

"Very well, I will see you all soon."

Sooner than she or the rest of them would think. Hours later, Po Kong was thrown back into limbo, courtesy of Uncle's Chi Spell. Hsi Wu was the first to greet her.

"Welcome back, Sister Po." Hsi Wu taunted. Waving, he called everyone back over. "Hey, guys! Sister Po just got back!"

And without further fanfare, the other five elemental Demon Sorcerers trapped within the void gathered around Po Kong and Hsi Wu. Landing on his sister's shoulder, Hsi Wu casually said, "So… Tell us what freedom was like, Sister Po."

Po Kong sighed mournfully.

"I failed to eat even one hors d'oeuvre…" Po Kong lamented. "The humans obstructed my path with their tall buildings, and they stayed out of reach! That Jackie Chan that Shendu has been complaining about interfered, of course. I HAD him, but that accursed Chi Wizard hexed me…"

Bai Tsa appeared contemplative, sitting on a floating rock.

"Basically, you are trying to say that Jackie Chan stalled for this 'Chi Wizard', and he was the one to seal your fate?" A nod. "Well, we know who to take out first when we secure our release…"

"What does he look like, Po Kong?" Tso Lan probed. "We must deal with this nuisance, since Shendu is failing to do so…"

Thinking her eldest brother was referring to Jackie Chan, Po Kong proceeded to give her impressions of the human.

"Uh… Seems rather unimpressive. Black hair, wears a blue shirt, and brown pants." Po Kong succinctly told them all. "I almost ate him…"

Xiao Fung shook his head from side to side.

"No, no... Not Jackie Chan, Sister. The Wizard."

Po Kong snorted.

"Oh. Well, I didn't get a good look at the puny human. He seemed old, but it was dark, and he was kinda far away."

Her siblings groaned in unison. Great help. Oh well, they'd deal with Chan in their own ways when they got out…

_Hsi Wu –_

Three weeks later, the seven Demon Sorcerers stuck in Netherworld were gathered around a freshly open Demon Portal, the one meant for the Sky Demon. Now Hsi Wu appeared smug, while everyone else looked jealous, especially Po Kong.

Tchang Zu was still not convinced of Shendu's competence.

"Shendu got lucky a second time, but he still failed to protect Po Kong, and I doubt any of us will be seeing freedom anytime soon…"

Bai Tsa barraged him with four water balls this time.

"Silence! Your pessimism is not appreciated, Tchang Zu. I know that Shendu will release us."

"You both have a right to your respective opinions," Xiao Fung amicably spoke up. "There is no need for hostilities here."

"HSI WU!" Dai Gui roared. "… Good luck. We shall join forces in the human world once I am released!"

Hsi Wu nodded, confirming he got the message. Po Kong spoke up next.

"Be careful out there, Brother Wu. The humans are crafty!"

And again, Hsi Wu nodded. Lastly, he turned to Tso Lan, who simply offered, "Farewell." It was always hard to get a good read on Tso…

"Well, I'm off!" Hsi Wu saluted his siblings. "I'll be sure to keep Shendu on his quest to release the rest of you!"

And with that, he flew through his Portal, appearing to step out on the other side. He would 'survive' longer than his sister, but in the end, Hsi Wu returned to the void after two weeks of being out there on the human side. When he returned, he was surly.

"Last time I go to Shendu for help…" Hsi Wu scowled and flew over to a nearby floating rock to brood on miserably failing his initial plot, and his last minute backup one. He, too, had been sooo close to finishing off Jackie Chan…

"I see you have returned." A monotonous voice broke the silence.

Hsi Wu slowly looked up to see Tso Lan floating not too far away from where he was brooding. The others weren't too far behind.

"Hmph," Hsi Wu retorted. He still couldn't tell if Tso Lan took pleasure in his return, or if he was just being stoic about the whole ordeal. Hsi Wu assumed the latter.

"Welcome back!" Po Kong greeted him joyfully. "Did you bring any hors d'oeuvres?"

"No." Hsi Wu tersely bit out.

"That's two of us that Shendu has failed to protect…" Tchang Zu growled.

Hsi Wu shook his head.

"I managed to subject petty human gangsters to my will, but the Chi Wizard's apprentice saved them all… I succeeded in taking something precious from Chan after that plan failed, and Shendu helped persuade the girl to our side… But now it seems Chan foiled that plan, too. He and his family are incorrigible! Always meddling! Always, always, always!" Hsi Wu huffed and hung his head. "I was seconds away from utterly destroying Chan, but the Chi Wizard swooped in and ruined everything…"

Xiao Fung looked aghast at this news.

"Please tell me YOU got a good look at that Chi Wizard!"

Hsi Wu shrugged nonchalantly.

"Like Po Kong said, the man was old. I only got the briefest of glances when my first plan was foiled; he had gray hair, wore glasses and a yellow vest with a white shirt underneath. That's all I caught a glimpse of."

All the siblings appeared satisfied with this, at least. Well, the ones that had yet to be released. It didn't do Po Kong much good, nor Hsi Wu. One of them would take down the Chi Wizard when they were released.

_Tchang Zu –_

A few days later, the Demon Sorcerers were gathered yet again around a Demon Portal. This one was for Tchang Zu, and he didn't look happy like Po Kong or Hsi Wu had when it was their turns respectively. No, Tchang Zu looked miffed. He was outraged that it had taken this long for him to gain his freedom; he would be having words with Shendu.

"Do not spoil our chances of escape, Brother Zu," Xiao Fung warned the surliest of Demons. "We know how angry you are right now, and perhaps rightly so. But if you incapacitate Shendu, the rest of us won't be set free!"

Tchang Zu growled lowly and clenched his fists.

"I make no promises. Shendu has taken his duties too lightly. Yes, he has been releasing us, but he has failed to keep us free. He must be punished for his impudence!"

Dai Gui smashed his fist into a nearby rock, smashing it to pieces.

"Leave some for me, Tchang Zu! He must pay!"

Tchang Zu nodded firmly. He got along best with Dai Gui, even if the Demon Sorcerer of Earth had rocks for brains.

"Atomize Jackie Chan for us!" Hsi Wu called down from atop Po Kong's shoulder. Po Kong added, "Failing that, if you get dragged back here, bring him back here so that I may devour him!"

Tchang Zu smirked at their encouragement. He would not fail, no matter what. Craning his head in the direction of Tso Lan, he waited for any last minute advice from the eldest of the siblings. Tso Lan said not a word this time.

Tchang Zu snorted and proceeded to go through his Portal. He didn't need advice anyway. He was just going to conquer, and not even Jackie Chan would get in his way. Tchang Zu would break that insolent, interfering whelp.

Suffice to say, before the day was done, Tchang Zu was vanquished and sent back 'home'. Upon his return, Tchang Zu relieved some of his fury by hurling thunderbolts at floating rocks, destroying them quite efficiently.

"Abandoning your Master will be the last mistake you ever make, Shendu… Mark my words: I will bestow judgment on you next time we meet…"

Tchang Zu's return to Netherworld was registered by all of his siblings, yet none would dare approach the Thunder Demon. He would need much time to cool off. Alone.

"So, Brother Zu failed as well…" Hsi Wu mused. The other six elemental Demons were meeting together a fair distance away from where Tchang Zu was unleashing his pent-up rage.

Xiao Fung shook his head sadly.

"This farce cannot continue… Nearly half of us are stuck here forever!"

"I concur…" Bai Tsa agreed. "The next one to obtain freedom must do all that is within their power to eliminate Jackie Chan and that Chi Wizard we have been hearing about…"

"Dai Gui will CRUSH Jackie Chan!" Dai Gui bellowed.

Clasping his hands together, Tso Lan narrowed his eyes.

"In any event… Shendu will need to be punished for dooming so many of us… Do any of you have a suitable punishment…?"

Bai Tsa stared at Tso Lan curiously.

"Punishment can wait. Shendu can still free four of us, and we should keep him around after our release so that he may assist us in conquering the human realm. As tempting as punishment may be, Shendu can still serve us well. He is our Brother."

Xiao Fung concurred with Bai Tsa.

"If we are all banished here forever, we may punish him. But, should any of us remain free, we should delay such an action until such a time that he is deemed no longer useful."

Tso Lan hmm'ed, but offered no retort. Dai Gui growled in frustration.

"Shendu must pay… Because he failed, Hsi Wu, Po Kong, and Tchang Zu are banished here forever!"

Po Kong and Hsi Wu appeared neutral about the ordeal.

"I like Xiao's reasoning," Po Kong admitted. Hsi Wu added his two cents, "Me too."

Tso Lan maintained his stoic demeanor.

"Very well, we shall wait. But do think of methods of torture for the time being… Once we have conquered the human realm, Shendu will outlive his usefulness."

There was no further argument. Only Dai Gui, Tchang Zu, and possibly Tso Lan wanted to make Shendu suffer for dooming three of his siblings. Hsi Wu, Po Kong, and Xiao Fung were neutral about it, just as long as Shendu paid recompense somewhere down the line. Bai Tsa was the only one really defending Shendu. By defending him, Shendu would owe her, and that's what she was aiming for, really. 'You scratch my back, I scratch yours.'

They were siblings, but they were also Demon Sorcerers, after all.


End file.
